U.S. Pat. No. 5,836,319 describes a powder compact comprising a body and a drawer that moves relative to the body and serves to contain an applicator constituted by a powder puff. In a bottom thereof, the drawer has a mirror on which the applicator rests. Such a device has the particular drawback that the applicator is liable to leave powder on the mirror. In addition, the drawer can become completely separated from the body of the compact, which can impede use thereof under certain circumstances.
European patent application No. 1,277,418 discloses a packaging and dispenser device including a screen through which the substance is taken. In one example, the applicator is housed above the screen and is thus stored in a hermetically closed environment, thereby making it possible to prevent the applicator from drying out between two applications.
British patent No. 1,212,209 discloses a device having a plurality of compartments that are hinged relative to one another. No provision is made for housing an applicator.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,540,083 describes a device which, like the subject matter of the foregoing British patent, does not include an applicator.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,378,533 relates to a powder compact including a pivoting drawer in which an applicator is housed. A mirror is carried by a lid for closing a housing that contains the substance.